


Snow White and the seven dawarfs

by MedievalEnchanted



Series: SwanQueen - Apple Cider [31]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angry Emma Swan, Emma SwanMills, F/F, Irritated Regina Mills, Married SwanQueen, Regina SwanMills, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalEnchanted/pseuds/MedievalEnchanted
Summary: Short Halloween fic, were Regina scared a four year old child.Emma isn't impressed.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: SwanQueen - Apple Cider [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978300
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Snow White and the seven dawarfs

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Sq "You had best rethink that sentence and try again, dear."
> 
> Thank you! I made reference to halloween in this too. Enjoy!

Emma stormed into her wife’s office building, her face red with anger.

“No Emily, I am seeing my wife!” Emma snapped at Regina’s PA.

“But Mrs. SwanMills she’s in a -”

Emma burst through the doors “YOU’RE AN ABSOLUTE BITCH! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU’RE - oh…” Emma suddenly saw the reason Emily didn’t want her bursting in, Regina was in a meeting with the mayor of the next town over.

Regina looked up from the papers scattered over the oval table that was set up in the middle of the office with 3other men and 2 other women sitting around it, all with serious looks on their faces.

“You had best rethink that sentence and try again, dear.” Regina said seriously, anger crossing her face.

“I - I mean may I have a word with you in private… sweetheart.” Emma replied with a sarcastic undertone.

Regina sighed, peering over her glasses and down her nose at her wife. She did not look happy. She turned back to the men and women around the table “Let’s take a short break everyone, we will meet back here in 20 minutes.”

Everyone picked up their papers and walked out quickly closing the door behind them. Regine followed, peering around the door asking her PA to not let anyone through phone call or in person for 20 minutes.

Regina closed the door behind her as she walked back into her office slowly, not yet looking at her wife, she flicked her hand and a loud noise of metal and chains came from the door as it was locked.

“Regina?” Emma frowned.

“Shh.” Regina said, holding up her hand.

“Regina I’m sorry I didn’t know you were in a meeting.”

“I said shush.” Regina replied, as she went to her drink cabinet, pouring herself a small glass of brandy, and downing it almost in one.

Emma stood there. “Regina, why? Why would you do it?”

“I was provoked.”

“Provoked?”

“Yes.”

“You were provoked by my four year old brother?” 

“Yes.” Regina replied flatly.

Emma closed her eyes and took in a sharp breath for a moment.

Regina poured herself another drink, before turning round and seeing Emma open her eyes, looking over at her with gritted teeth.

“So what exactly did my four year old brother do to deserve you scaring the shit out of him on Halloween, before it’s even dark.” Emma asked, walking up to Regina so they were inches away from each other.

“I was reading him a story -”

“What story?”

“...Snow White an -”

“Regina! You know you can’t trust yourself with that story. Anyway carry on, what happened?”

“Well, it got to her… my...the evil queen's death… and he laughed and told me “Nasty Queen better dead.”

“HE’S FOUR REGINA!”

“Your point?”

“Dear lord give me strength. So you thought while he was playing, you would dress up as the evil queen and jump up from behind the couch and scare him…”

Regina smirked, trying not to laugh in front of Emma.

“Regina SwanMills. Stop it.” Emma herself was now holding in a little grin. “My parents will never let you look after him again.”

“Well I thought it was funny.”

Emma smirked, stepping a little closer as she whispered into her wife’s ear “You still have the dress...my Queen?”


End file.
